Brothers of Fusion
by SynFul Vegeta
Summary: I'm back! And now I have a new chapter added! Read it and tell me what you think. And thanks for the reviews!
1. 8 years ago

Brothers of Fusion

Prologue

_10 years ago..._

The dark night that seemed to envelop half the world was as cold as any other night. But tonight, the stars and moon had brightened up the black sky above, giving light to the dark earth below.

At least tonight was much brighter than any other night.

Vegito and Gogeta were looking out at the night, looking at the bright stars shining high above, as if God had hung beautiful glittering diamonds up there.

"Gogeta?" Vegito whispered.

"Hmm?"

"You think mother's up there with the stars? With grandma?"

Gogeta gazed up at a star that was most probably the brightest one out in the empty space high above. He remembered, that evening right before their moter drew in her last breath, she had told them that she would be going to the brightest star if she were to die.

Gogeta, utterly confused, asked her why.

"_So that I can still look after the both of you even when I'm no longer by your side..."_

"_Why mother?" Gogeta heard Vegito ask.He caught a glimpse of his twin brother's eyes. They were brimming with tears._

"_Because..." her mother said, getting weaker. "I love you both..." With those last words, their mother closed her eyes, never to open them again for eternity._

"Yeah, she must be up there by now," Gogeta voiced out, answering his twin's question. "She _had_ to be..."


	2. The Twins

_10 years later..._

"Hello... Gogeta?" Vegito peered from his twin's shoulder. Gogeta was still asleep and was, oh god, _snoring _ loudly like a tiger growling when it saw its prey.

_Oh my sainted aunt,_ Vegito thought. _He sounds like some tiger growling for food!_

"GOGETA!" Vegito shouted in Gogeta's ear. Gogeta woke up in a fright and jerked his head to see his other twin's smirking face, sneering.

"Vegito! What the heck are you doing, trying to make me deaf!" Gogeta snapped angrily.

"As a matter of fact, that's exactly what I'm gonna do if you didn't wake up when I shouted at you just now." Vegito said in a serious tone, but Gogeta knew he was joking. Vegito is always like that. He was **_never_** a serious person anyway.

Gogeta, on the other hand, was different. He has a stern personality and was sensible enough to know what's right and what's wrong. But overall, he and Vegito are good-natured people. Nobody gets bored whenever they're talking to them.

"Anyway, get up, lazy bums, we're gonna miss breakfast. Oh yeah, father told me something just now." Vegito said to his twin.

"Huh? What is it?"

"He's going to send us to this party tonight. A grand ball." With that, Vegito strutted round the room, sticking his nose high in the air, making out he is a VIP guest of the party that they will be attending to.

"Okay, snap out of it. Where is this party anyway?" Gogeta snapped suddenly, sounding irritated.

"Can't you guess?"

"Kingdom of Panthera?"

"Yep." Vegito said, nodding cheerfully. Then he gave a little smirk. "I hope there's gonna be a lot of cute chicks there!"

Gogeta laughed loudly. " Dream on, 'prince charming!'"

With that, he jumped out of his bed, grabbed his towel and made his way to the bathroom. Behind him, Vegito smiled, looking at his twin brother. _Oh well, _he thought._ You just can't find a twin like him!_


	3. Vegito's Secret Garden

_Oh, the sheer bliss of it all! _thought Vegito as he was walking towards a strange-looking door. This particular place was his most-treasured secret garden. It was beautiful, with a lot of lovely flowers growing(OK, you might think he's a sissy, but there's nothing wrong about guys liking flowers, right? Sorry to interrupt); violets, primroses, nasturtiums, whatever you can think of. But there was one particular type of flower that Vegito likes the most, and that was the black rose, a rare type of flower that neither you nor I have ever seen in this world, but it existed in Vegito's.

It took a while for Vegito to get through the entrance, because the doors were covered with thick ivy and the hinges were so rusty and desperately (and I **really mean it**) needed greasing. After some heaving and pushing, Vegito managed to to open the door (by now he was itching terribly because the place has got a lot of mosquitoes is my spelling correct? I'm not quite so sure anymore.., so when he came they started to 'attack' him)

He had a pleasent surprise when he came in. Sure, the place had transformed from a neat-as-a-pin clearing to flower jungle, but still...it looks much more beautiful than how it was since he last came to the place.

Morning glories had been crawling and growing its purple petals on the garden's pillars. The old oak tree that was in the the garden for many years had started to bear acorns(Vegito thought he could see a glimpse of a few squirrels up there). But most of all, black roses grew rapidly in the last few years, like locusts attacking a field full of crops., so now the place seemed to have more black roses than the other flowers.

**(Oh, have I told you the reason why he came to this garden? I think I haven't, so I think I should tell you. This place was his most favorite place. He came here whenever he was happy, or when he was sad and depressed, or just to have some peace and quiet.)**

Vegito sat down on a bush growing with black roses. He plucked one out, despite the sharp thorns that was sticking out of the stem, and looked at it with wonder.

_How, _he thought,_ does a guy choose a pretty flower for a girl?_

He scowled at the thought. _Just one simple thing, and yet it's so hard to fulfil. I shouldn't have bothered about it at all. But what about her? She loves this thing. Oh... that's it! I'm gonna give her a black rose._ He smiled his famously naughty smile. _See if she likes it this time! _


End file.
